


Feelings I never felt before

by SansuishiH



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: C'erano giornate in cui si sentiva in balia di Shan, della sua convinzione nel ridare lustro al club che aveva portato fama alla scuola, persino del suo essere accomodante davanti a pareri contrastanti; c'erano dei momenti in cui avrebbe soltanto desiderato stringerlo a sé e toccarlo, quasi come ad assicurarsi che fosse reale con il suo corpo snello e pallido. Poi venivano i sensi di colpa, presto dimenticati quando l'altro lo guardava di nuovo come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lui e rideva ad una delle sue sciocche battute, facendogli battere il cuore come mai prima.





	Feelings I never felt before

“Mi piace l'odore che hai dopo un allenamento”.

Liu Shan sorrideva sempre con candore quando commentava così, lanciandogli un'occhiata intensa con quei suoi occhi dall'espressione addolcita, e Ma Dai non riusciva a capire perché si sentisse quasi deluso quando l'altro si faceva da parte per uscire dallo spogliatoio.

C'erano giornate in cui si sentiva in balia di Shan, della sua convinzione nel ridare lustro al club che aveva portato fama alla scuola, persino del suo essere accomodante davanti a pareri contrastanti; c'erano dei momenti in cui avrebbe soltanto desiderato stringerlo a sé e toccarlo, quasi come ad assicurarsi che fosse reale con il suo corpo snello e pallido. Poi venivano i sensi di colpa, presto dimenticati quando l'altro lo guardava di nuovo come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lui e rideva ad una delle sue sciocche battute, facendogli battere il cuore come mai prima.

A volte, quando faceva la solita doccia dopo l'allenamento, Dai immaginava di avere davanti Shan, con le sue mani sottili che si facevano strada su un corpo già temprato dallo sport; immaginava di udire parole di apprezzamento mormorate con respiro un po' leggero, godendo del calore che nasceva nel suo bassoventre. Spesso, Dai desiderava che quelle fantasie sempre meno innocenti si trasformassero in realtà e che i suoi sentimenti fossero ricambiati.

Si soffermava a fantasticare nel silenzio dello spogliatoio interrotto solo dallo scroscio dell'acqua corrente: chiudeva gli occhi e si mordeva le labbra per non gemere, il respiro già irregolare mentre le mani insaponate scivolavano sul petto a stuzzicare capezzoli che si indurivano presto. Nella sua mente si faceva largo un solo pensiero, e le mani di Shan erano sul suo corpo, le labbra stese in un sorriso pieno di dolcezza ed un'espressione concentrata, lo sguardo quasi furbo – Dai tremò di piacere al solo pensiero.

Le parole che il suo compagno gli avrebbe rivolto sarebbero state pronunciate a mezza voce, ma con fermezza, in una serie di dolci lodi che gli accendevano la passione. Poi sarebbero seguiti i baci sul collo, sul petto, e carezze che parevano innocenti, ma su cui Dai si fissava con forza mentre tremava nel momento in cui stringeva gentilmente le dita sulla sua mezza erezione; si accarezzava così come lo Shan nella sua mente faceva, in uno sfiorare insistente e piacevole.

Ormai incapace di controllare la fantasia che prendeva corpo nella sua mente, solitamente premeva la fronte contro le mattonelle della parete e lasciava che l'acqua calda scendesse su di lui proprio come quelle lunghe e piacevoli carezze che immaginava di ricevere. Shan lo avrebbe spinto contro il muro ed avrebbe strusciato la guancia sul suo ventre, le mani che vagavano sulle cosce e poi risalire sui fianchi per stringere possessivamente – a quel punto, Dai aveva già iniziato a stringere appena il pugno sull'erezione piena, scivolosa grazie al sapone. Il suo cuore batteva sempre più veloce, il respiro sempre più pesante, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e finalmente nella sua fantasia c'era Shan che gli lanciava un'ultima occhiata languida.

La sua bocca sarebbe stata calda, le labbra delicate nel chiudersi attorno alla punta con desiderio, e il succhiare leggero; gli avrebbe accarezzato persino lo scroto con dita gentili ed avrebbe soppesato appena, concentrandosi presto sull'asta per carezzarne la vena pulsante con la lingua. Dai si fermò un momento ed inspirò a fondo nel tentativo di far durare la sua fantasia ancora un po' per godersi le cose che Shan gli avrebbe fatto solo in sogno, ne era sicuro pur non avendogli mai confessato ciò che provava.

“Sei bellissimo quando tremi” erano le parole che sperava di sentire, una piccola frase che lo avrebbe fatto fremere ancora di più. Riprese a fantasticare di lingua e labbra e gli venne soltanto voglia di finirsi immediatamente, sopraffatto per un lungo istante dal pulsare disperato della sua erezione abbandonata; mugolando a mezza voce, si concentrò sul suo scroto, palpandolo come a rilassarsi pur sentendo la tensione dei testicoli, ormai pieni.

Intanto, nella sua mente Shan continuava a sussurrargli parole di apprezzamento cariche di desiderio e gli baciava il petto, succhiando breve i capezzoli. “Così sensibile... così disperato per venire”, pronunciava in un tono totalmente diverso da quello calmo che di solito gli apparteneva; Dai sentiva l'urgenza nel tono dell'altro come se scivolasse sulla sua pelle bagnata in una carezza che lo spingeva a finirsi. Con labbra schiuse per prendere fiato, sperando che il suo ansimare fosse coperto dallo scroscio della doccia, stringeva ancora una volta il pugno sulla sua erezione, inarcandosi per premere il petto alle piastrelle scivolose nella speranza di potervi strusciare sopra i capezzoli.

“Sei davvero un bravo ragazzo, sai? Meriti proprio una ricompensa...” Shan si strusciava su di lui fino a farlo inarcare ancora. Poi lo abbandonava per scivolare verso il basso, succhiando ancora come aveva fatto poco prima, lo sguardo scuro di desiderio; gli teneva i fianchi fermi con possessività mentre mugolava di piacere, mandando vibrazioni di pura estasi in tutto il suo corpo.

Dai doveva mordersi le dita mentre si addossava al muro e spingeva dentro il pugno, ormai tutto preso dalla sua fantasia. La familiare tensione al bassoventre iniziava a salire, il respiro si faceva sempre più pesante e piccole lacrime bruciavano nei suoi occhi serrati, tutto preso dal suo fantasticare. Ancora e ancora, ormai non faceva altro che concentrarsi sulla sensazione crescente, il pulsare della sua erezione si faceva più forte e insopportabile.

“Fammi vedere come vieni, sei bellissimo”.

Veniva sempre fantasticando di Shan con le guance appena incavate nell'atto di succhiarlo, la sua voce immaginaria nelle orecchie, ed il calore del suo seme sui piedi. Aveva le ginocchia deboli e la mascella dolorante a forza di mordersi le dita, ma l'immagine mentale del suo compagno che lo ripuliva con la lingua gli tolse il fiato, mentre le ultime parole che avrebbe potuto rivolgergli lo riempivano di un benessere insolito.

“Sei perfetto. Non vedo l'ora di mostrarti anche qualcos'altro...”  
Mentre Shan nella sua mente si portava le dita tra le natiche per fargli intendere a cosa si riferisse, Dai considerava razionalmente che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto smettere di essere così ossessionato da una fantasia e magari mettere il vero Shan al corrente dei propri sentimenti. Il suo fantasticare finiva così com'era iniziato, lasciandolo da solo sotto un getto d'acqua ormai poco tiepido, sporco di umori.

Prima o poi qualcuno l'avrebbe scoperto, pensava udendo il familiare rumore di un armadietto che, nell'altra stanza, si apriva.

Poi, finiva di lavarsi in fretta e cercava il proprio asciugamano. Fortunatamente, il club di ciclismo era frequentato da poche persone.

 


End file.
